cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bastion
:For the once rumored potential bloc of the same name revealed by The Tattler, see: The Tattler/Bastion :For the expansion that occurred on July 23, 2010, see: Bastion (2nd) Bastion was a Mutual Defense bloc between Ragnarok, the Random Insanity Alliance, and the Viridian Entente announced on February 13, 2009. It was left with one member and effectively disbanded following the withdrawal of VE and RoK on June 17, 2010. At the time of its cancellation and for several months previous the three signatories all held higher level treaties with one another with RIA and RoK being member alliances of the SuperFriends and the Viridian Entente holding s with both of them. Preamble The Viridian Entente, the Random Insanity Alliance and Ragnarok: Aiming at the achievement of a just, lasting and comprehensive peace, and a little bit of fun; Aspiring to develop friendly relations and co-operation between them, if not getting a little sexual; Seeking a pathway that will lead to full and frank communication between them, especially when drunk; Desiring to ensure lasting security for all Alliances and in particular to avoid espionage and the threat or use of force between them,; Have agreed as follows: Article A - ESTABLISHMENT OF CAPSLOCK All article titles in this treaty must have, and always will be capslocked. Any non-capslocked article is voided. Article I – ESTABLISHMENT OF PEACE Peace is hereby established between Ragnarok, the Random Insanity Alliance and the Viridian Entente (the "signatory alliances") effective from the exchange of the instruments of ratification of these protocols. Article B - MANUFACTURED WOOD AND RECYCLABLE PLASTICS The Viridian Entente has agreed to, upon request, send all their broken IKEA Furniture to the Random Insanity Alliance for our exclusive use at any given moment for a maximum period of 3 days. Should the Random Insanity Alliance hold them for too long, the Viridian Entente can opt to recycle our #3 tupperware. Should the Viridian Entente not provide the IKEA furniture, the Random Insanity Alliance is hereby fully licensed to un-organise the Viridian Entente's closet space. Ragnarok is poor and can't participate. Article II – SOVEREIGNTY All of the signatory alliances and their respective member nations recognize and will respect each other's sovereignty and political independence. They recognize and will respect each other's right to live in peace within their respective alliances. They will develop good neighborly relations of co-operation between them to ensure lasting security. They will refrain from espionage and the threat or use of force against each other and will settle all disputes between them by peaceful means. Article C - TRADE RIA gets box seats to the next Maple Leaf game(Value worthless). VE gets box seats to he next Raptors game(Just as worthless). Ragnarok is still poor. Article III – COMMUNICATION In signing these protocols, both signatory alliances recognize that full and frank communication is the foundation for a strong and enduring relationship and that there is mutual benefit for both alliances when open communication between them is maintained. To that end, both signatory alliances agree to productive two-way inter-alliance communication: a.) The signatory alliances agree that whenever a situation arises which involves provisions within these protocols or other issues of mutual concern; there shall be full and frank communication between the signatory alliances. b.) The signatory alliances shall encourage and promote effective methods of dispute resolution between the signatory alliances and their respective member nations. c.) The signatory alliances commit to frequent and recurring dialog on each others forums and IRC channels. This commitment is based on the view that open access to each others communication channels is essential to the rapid and efficient inter-alliance communication. This shall include communication at the alliance leadership level where on an as needed basis, representatives of the highest decision making bodies of the signatory alliances will jointly meet to discuss issues of mutual concern. This shall be in addition to routine diplomatic communications and the regular communication between normal member nations. Article Florida - DRUNKEN (MIS)CONDUCT All alliances agree to remove option A(Our arms got tired.) and keep option B. Article IV – OVERT HOSTILE ACTIVITIES No signatory alliance will knowingly engage in the use of sanctions against member nations of another signatory alliance without formal, written permission from the other signatory alliance. No signatory alliance shall endorse, fund, approve or engage in military action against another signatory alliance. If an individual member nation of any signatory alliance is found in violation of this article, it shall be directed to offer peace and reparations equivalent to 1.5 times the total damages inflicted. Though not required, defending nations shall be encouraged to defer reprisal actions until a diplomatic solution can be reached. *a.) Should the offending member nation of a signatory alliance refuse to offer peace and agree on reparations terms, said member nation will be declared a rogue and will no longer be offered the protection of either signatory alliance. *b.) If a signatory alliance violates this article, such activity shall be considered an act of war. Article V – COVERT HOSTILE ACTIVITIES No signatory alliance shall knowingly endorse, fund, approve or engage in espionage or other covert action against another signatory alliance. All signatory alliances agree not to actively or passively recruit member nations of the other alliances for the purpose of committing espionage. If any signatory alliance collects intelligence regarding a security breach or a credible threat concerning another signatory alliance, the acquiring signatory alliance will convey all pertinent information in their possession to the other signatory alliance. *a.) Should a member nation of a signatory alliance violate this article, said member nation will be declared a rogue and will no longer be offered the protection of any signatory alliance. *b.) If a signatory Alliance violates this article, such activity shall be considered an act of war. Article E - DILBERT ACTIVITIES All parties acknowledge that using their bodies as transport vehicles for moving coffee from the coffee maker to the bathroom is a legitimate use of company time. Article VI – MUTUAL DEFENSE An act of war upon one signatory is to be considered an act of war upon the others and will be responded to with all available force. Article VII – RECOVERY AID In the event of conflict involving only one of the signatory alliances, upon cessation of hostilities and barring other conflicting treaty obligations, the non-combatant signatory alliances shall encourage their individual member nations to voluntarily provide recovery aid to individual member nations of the war-torn signatory alliance. In the event of conflict involving all of the signatory alliances, upon cessation of hostilities and barring other conflicting treaty obligations, all signatory alliances shall encourage their individual member nations to voluntarily provide recovery aid to individual member nations of the war-torn signatory alliances regardless of alliance membership. Article F - RECANALIZATION STUFF We re-googled words starting with REC. Article VIII – CIVILITY All signatory alliances shall be resolute in their insistence that their respective members remain polite and civil to each other at all times, especially in public forums and other public venues. a)Unless it's followed by pictures of themselves wearing fairy dresses and holding up cans of Cambell's Soup. Article IX – RATIFICATION These protocols shall be ratified by each signatory alliance in conformity with their respective procedures. Article G - BALE-IFICATION Random Insanity Alliance promises not to walk behind Bryce in the middle of a scene. In return the Viridian Entente promises not to rip down their lights. Ragnarok will pirate the movie. (poor) Article X – TERMINATION Any signatory alliance may terminate this compact at any time by providing the other signatory alliance with a 48 hour notice of intent to terminate. This compact is automatically terminated when either signatory alliance violates Article IV,V or VI of this compact. Article F - GAME-INATION VE will receive a Nintendo Wii with SSBB. RIA will get a 360 with L4D. Rok will get a PS3 but that's all the money they had, so no games. Article XI - ADDITION Alliances may be added to this bloc by unanimous consent of the underlying signatories. Signed for the RIA - *Delta1212, Triumvir of the Random Insanity Alliance, Demi-God of Maroon, Psychic Cupcake Overlord of the Cupcakery, Destroyer of Realities *DrunkWino ~ Triumvir of Random Insanity, wielder of the Triforce of Drunk, and enjoys green beer. *Shadow, Triumvir of Random Insanity, The Ultimate Lifeform, Mystic Dragon Emperor of the Cheeselands, Puppetmaster of Chaos *King_Srqt, Flaming HoMO of the RIA and Smooth's Love Toy. *Agent Lemon, Head of Recruitment *cctmsp13 - Head of Economics *SWAT128 - Head of Foreign Affairs *Apophis - Picture a giant seal here Signed for the VE - *Cornelius, Lord of the Entente aka Big Yellow One *SoonerNation, Duke of the Entente aka Boomer *Impero, Secretary of Defense and War aka Italian Stallion *SonOfHoward, Secretary of Foreign Affairs aka The Centaurian One *God of Salt, Secretary of the Interior aka NaCl God *Kybernetes, Regent *InfiniteWii, Regent *Smooth, Smooth Criminal and War Nutter Singed for Rok - *ChairmanHal, Triumvir *rishnokof, Triumvir *TailsK, Triumvir *Tautology, Military Commander *Mongrel, High Chancellor *General_Lee, Vice Chancellor *Catronos, Prime Minister Category:Treaties Category:Bastion Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Defunct Treaties